T.B.E. - Act 1 - Liquid Sun - Middle East
Previous - Big Boss Emblem Criteria // Next - T.B.E. - Act 2 - Solid Sun - South America Act 1 - Liquid Sun – Middle East Ground Zero Don't bother with the ration under the truck, we won't be using any anyway. Just head straight to the truck on the left and crawl under. After the cutscene make sure you take the left route. When the GEKKOs arrive, stick to the left side of the street, once you pass the first GEKKO stick to the right until you leave the area. Red Zone NW Sector Once you arrive on the large street, take an immediate right into a little room. There should be a box, and next to it a can, run into the can, pause for just 1 second then continue, if you did it right, the 2 guards will go to where the sound was and you can carry on (this also prevents the tank cutscene). Leave the room through the doorway and don't stop running. Stick to the right of the street, past the tank until you reach a destroyed vehicle. This is where you need to make a decision, for the quick way, turn right and shoot the barrel ahead of you, it can be quite hard to see. Both PMC's in the area will now be scared run down the middle passage, you can even run into the PMC and at the end, take a right and leave the area, for this to work you need to be as fast as possible, listen out for the alert sound when you leave because, reinforcements will be coming from there, that's why you need to be quick. For the easy way, you still turn right but instead stun knife the PMC's, go down the middle passage and turn right making sure you aren't seen. Red Zone Red Zone part 1 Don't go up the steps, instead run straight to the right and stand behind the 2 stacked boxes, if you look to the right there is a PMC. Wait until he turns away and then wait another second. Run ahead and as soon as the archways start, go inside, very slowly crouch towards the ladder, you may need to lie down, it just depends on the timing. When you climb the ladder, lie down and move forwards for 4 seconds, then it is safe to stand and run, at the end drop off and start crouching. slowly go around the corner and stun knife the PMC that’s in your way, wait until the other sets off and you then need to time your run right, you need to avoid being heard by the PMC who just set off and avoid being seen by the PMC's ahead and behind you. Red Zone part 2 Don’t forget you will have face camo available from now on. Equip the Militia Disguise, I don’t know if this applies to you but I think that having NV (Night Vision) turned on really helps headshots, anyway tranq. the three PMC’s. Continue staying reasonably close to the barriers, you won’t be seen at the big gap. Stick to the right hand wall and enter the opening, crouch to avoid being seen and continue to the other side. Enter the Militia Safe House Militia Safe House Just run through as fast as you can, after all you have the Militia Disguise, near the start there are three dead ends, one of which has tranq. ammo, make sure you get it, never miss out on an opportunity. Give away ration to the Militia to keep them extra friendly. Urban Ruins Just don’t waste your time picking things up and get through as quickly as you can. Downtown Head forward and take the first right, follow the alleyway, at the end there should be some militia. When you get to the point where Otacon mentions there being snipers, take a left and keep looking right until you see a very narrow space between two walls, wall press and get to the other side turn right twice then left. You will know if you are quick because if you are you will see a tank passing, it’s OK if you don’t though . You should see a large street ahead of you but go behind the bunch of 4 boxes and turn left immediately, where you will see another 2 next to a doorway. Go through the doorway, past the stairs, turn left and then out of the window. Turn right and then look left where you will see a vehicle, get behind it then once the first guard is at the left side of the van you crouch to the right slowly advance towards the front while being careful not to alert the second guard who will soon follow the first. Now there should be three bits of wall that stick out the third will have a vase near it. Take cover behind the second one to avoid being seen by the soon to arrive guards. They will move to your left and stop for a while, once they have gone move forward to what is now you right, and turn the corner. Stick to the right whilst crouching using the first vehicle as cover, keep moving until you come across a crawlspace. go through and when you come out you should be with some Militia. Move forwards crouching and turn the corner where the boxes are, make sure you stick to the boxes to avoid being seen. Enter through the door. Advent Palace Just make sure you get rid of all traps before you get to the bar. If you know you aren't in a rush for time collect them by lying on them or by using the Metal Gear Mk.2 Advent Palace, Escape For your initial encounter with the Frogs, the following is a quick way to deal with them. You may have to reload to do it right. Maybe move right, behind the wall you start near for a bit. When you come out, wait for Meryl to kill the Frog closest to your squad. When she does, move to behind the wall, next to that Frog she killed. Then wait for Meryl to kill the two Frogs at the very back of the section...if you are near the wall you can see them being killed without being in their line of fire yourself. When they're dead, run to where they were and wait for two Frogs to jump down onto the ground ahead of you. CQC slam them both to the ground, from behind. This knocks them out. Then move ahead - towards Meryl - where there is another Frog. Repeat. Stay out of sight, near the wall, and wait for the final Frog to jump in front of you - between you and Meryl - and CQC slam her as well. It's a quick method and you'll suffer no damage if you do it right. CQC is fun, but use the Mk.II if you prefer. Before anything, DON'T SHOOT ANY FROGS CLINGING TO A WALL OR CEILING note: tranquilising FROGs, who then fall to their deaths, doesn't count as a kill; been there, done that, got the pigeon emblem. Still, you don't want to waste tranquiliser rounds if you can help it. Equip octocamo and facecamo as well as Mk.2 with night vision on the solid eye,. If you have the solar gun it will be useful because we don't want to use too much tranq. ammo. In case you don't have it I won't use it. Lie down in front of the Rat Patrol but not outside. You should only use 3 tranq. bullets on this first part, two for the ones on the roof and one so you don't get shot at forever because the stupid team your with can't aim and kill the FROGS. Also Because your solid eye tells you how much health an enemy has, you can shoot them either the operator in the leg or arm to damage them slightly and help out while not killing them. Once the FROGS are dealt with don't follow the team but look left to find a crawlspace. Enter it and ignore all of Otacon's comments, after all what does a super intelligent clever computer programmer scientisty person know??? When you reach the noodles take a right and have a stun grenade at hand with a smoke grenade in your inventory continue until you reach a hole in the floor throw a stun grenade down first followed by a smoke grenade, RAT Patrol should kill most of them but you may have to tranq one or two. Once you are sure there aren't any FROGS below you, drop down and find the kitchen, tranq. any frogs in there and the look to the right of where you entered, go through this door and make an immediate right, lie down and release the Metal Gear Mk.2 (this is also an opportunity for you to recover your health). Look at your map on the pause menu, take the MG Mk.2 around where there are 2 blocked paths and clear all of the FROGS. You will want to go back to the kitchen now unless you want to be attacked by 5 FROGS. Clear the area you were just in, and then tranq. the 3 FROGS who will come into the kitchen. Follow the group down the stairs turn right and continue to the bathroom, take a break here and recover any lost health (make sure you are in the one with a hole in the wall. When the other bathroom wall explodes and Akiba/Johnny is knocked out throw a stun and smoke grenade through the hole. Wake Akiba when you are safe. Just watch out here, your team can't die here die here (unless you help to kill them), even if you don't help so just focus on keeping yourself alive! When you get down the hole and into the next fight it's just best to stay out of it and let the team do the work if you don't feel confident. Get the stun grenades straight after you drop down as well. In one of the rooms you will find a nice helping of tranq. ammo. When finished, jump down the shaft and SAVE!!!!!! Advent Palace, Garage Collect the FROG doll if you didn't get it in the first playthrough, it's one of the 5 items needed for the all powerful Solar Gun. Crescent Meridian Run to the opening on the right (after the tank scene) crawl all the way to the crawlspace and then through turn left at the end the right and stick to the wall, keep going, once you get to the end of where there is a change of terrain height stand and run while staying to the right. On your left there will be some PMC's behind sandbags, just before you are in line with them, crouch, not so far behind them is a ladder which is where you are headed, keep going until you are in line with the ladder then approach and climb, follow the route until you reach a cutscene. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough